


Undisclosed

by Stiles_The_Human71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: DNA, Elemental - Freeform, F/M, Hunter - Freeform, Huntress - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm still unsure about some relationships, Murder, Natalie Martin is a bad parent, Nightmares, Obsession, Stalker, Stalking, Stuff, Were-Wolf, abilities, biological dad, biological mom, dijinn, lydia's cousin, obsessed, stalked, stiles in love, were-fox, writing as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_The_Human71/pseuds/Stiles_The_Human71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia's cousin moves to Beacon Hills all the way from Crystal Lake, Texas, her main worry was keeping her out of the supernatural world and making sure she stopped wearing her worn out sneakers. But Kirsten Blackwood had more important things on her mind, like the fact that her mother is missing, a group of hunters want her dead, her family aren't who they say they are, she's getting strange phone calls, and a certain honey-eyed boy keeps stalking her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: May have brief descriptions of adult content as well as cursing. Mentions of non-consensual sex.
> 
> Chapter Summary: Lydia's cousin comes into town as she plans for her upcoming party. Stiles worries that he may know where the next murder victim will be taken and a young hunter becomes obsessed with his newest target. Meanwhile, Kirsten and Stiles share long buried secrets, and Kirsten's mother ends up in more trouble than she was in before.

Kirsten Blackwood took a deep breath before walking into the Martin household with her suitcases in hand. She could already hear Lydia and her aunt Natalie make their way towards their front door.

Lydia had a smile on her face, "Kirsten!" She practically squealed, hugging Kirsten tightly. Kirsten gave a small smile back as she hugged her favorite cousin before pulling away. Natalie gave a fake smile, "How are you?" She asked, but she knew well that Kirsten was far from OK. She knew if she was OK, she wouldn't be moving all the way from Crystal Lake, Texas to Beacon Hills, California. She knew if she was OK, she wouldn't have been forced to redo her Junior year when she was supposed to be graduating soon because Texas and California were completely different when it came to education. At least Lydia was a year younger and was in her junior year, even though she had the chance to skip. Still, it all felt so unfair.

But Kirsten just gave her aunt a fake smile and didn't respond, which seemed to annoy her aunt even more.

"Come on, I'll show you to the guest room." Lydia smirked, turning around as she quickly headed up the stairs. Kirsten wanted to growl at both of them as she looked at her two giant suit cases and back at the stairs. It wasn't like she couldn't carry them, but she couldn't help but find it rude that they didn't even offer their help.

She could hear her aunt scoff, "You still wear those shoes?" She said, looking at her dirty converse caked with dried mud.

Kirsten smirked at her aunt, "Wore them just for you." She said, before grabbing her suit cases with ease and started to climb the stairs. She could practically feel the hatred from her aunt burn in her back as she quickly made her way upstairs towards the guest bedroom. She sighed heavily as she made her way into the room covered in light pink paint. 

Of course. She wasn't sure why she would think for a moment that she could just get a guest room with plain white walls.

Kirsten stood their, examining the room. She could see a dresser on one side of the room that was black with hot pink drawers. The bed was in the corner next to a small night stand. The closet was fairly big, and the room seemed pretty open.

"Wasn't this your room?" She questioned her cousin. Lydia sighed heavily as if saying 'don't remind me', but just gave another fake smile and said, "Yeah, when I was nine."

Kirsten smirked, "This is your guest bedroom?" She said, raising her eyebrow as she looked at the strawberry blonde, "What if a boy stayed the night?"

"If he has a problem, he could just sleep out back with the dog." She smirked. Kirsten couldn't help but laugh as she set her suitcases to the side and sat on the bed, bouncing a little as she did so. Lydia sat next to her.

"Speaking of Prada," Lydia said, talking about her small annoying dog. "I heard Gypsy is going to be staying as well?"

Kirsten smiled at the sound of the name of her Siberian Husky. "Yeah. Mom said a friend is driving all the way from Texas to drop Gypsy off." Kirsten suddenly frowned and stared at her hands in her lap.

"I take this sudden sadness isn't because you miss Gypsy." Lydia stated, looking at her cousin in worry.

Kirsten sighed heavily and stood up. She grabbed her suit case and put it on the bed as she started to unpack. 

"I'm worried about mom."

"You heard her, it's just-"

Kirsten shoved a unfolded shirt back in her suitcase in anger, "What? A unexpected business opportunity in China?"

Lydia looked at her with eyes slightly wide and slightly annoyed at her tone. She opened her mouth to say something, but Kirsten beat her to it.

"No, Lyds. Do you really believe her? If that was the case, she would have let me live with my best friend until we graduate, which is only in two months." Kirsten rolled her eyes as she sighed heavily and started to gather her clothes to hang up, "You didn't see the way she looked at me before dropping me off the airport." Kirsten said, facing the dresser with tears stinging her eyes. She gulped. "She wouldn't even hug me."

Lydia was silent at first as she tried to find the right words to say. She knew that the business trip excuse was just that: An excuse. Lydia wasn't stupid. The lie was terrible, and she had a feeling the lie was bad on purpose. She wanted to know that she was in trouble and that it was important for her to come all the way to California.

Lydia swallowed a lump in her throat. For a week straight, she had a heavy feeling in her chest that she kept trying to ignore. It wasn't until her mother told her that Kirsten was going to be staying with them that the feeling began to fade, only to be replaced with a heavier feeling as the day for her arrival grew close. Something was going to happen, and she didn't know what. She just hoped she wouldn't have to find anymore dead bodies this time.

"I know, Kirst." Lydia said finally, using Kirsten's old, childhood nickname she used when they were little. They used to play together everyday when they were kids before Kirsten moved to Texas. "But I think trying to figure out what is going on will only stir up more trouble. Maybe its for your own safety"

"My safety?" Kirsten said, but Lydia could hear the pain in her voice. "What about my mom's?"

Lydia gulped and bit her pink, glossy lips, "There's nothing we could do."

Kirsten closed the drawer of the dresser and let out a heavy sigh. "I know." She said before turning around to face her cousin. Her eyes were a dark blue now. They always changed to a dark blue when she was sad or cried. They looked so beautiful to everyone else, but Lydia hated them. She hated seeing her cousin sad and broken. She's been through too much. 

Kirsten walked slowly to her before sitting next to her again. Lydia placed a comforting hand over her cousin's. "We'll get through this."

"I know." Kirsten repeated, closing her eyes as a tear fell down. She gulped again, taking a deep breath. For a moment, Lydia was worried she would have a panic attack. She remembered she got them a lot, but instead Kirsten just opened her eyes, licked her lips and put on a fake smile as she turned towards Lydia.

"We should do something. It's been so long sense I've seen you."

Lydia smiled, "Hot chocolate and a movie?"

Kirsten's eyes sparked, "Definitely." She said, before the two girls practically jumped up to search for a movie to watch.

* * *

 

Kirsten woke up to the sound of an argument. She opened her eyes to see two empty mugs of hot chocolate and a screen of rolling credits. She hadn't even realized how tired she was from the long plane ride.

She sighed as she sat up straighter on the couch and faced Lydia who was pacing and yelling into the phone. She hung up quickly and groaned.

Kirsten stood up and walked towards her, "something wrong?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "The singer for my party tomorrow quit last minute. I always have a live band, how am I supposed to find a singer in such short notice?" She groaned, rubbing her head. 

Kirsten raised her eyebrow. She wasn't sure why Lydia stressed so much over a single party. She sure wished her life could be like that. She would rather stress over a singer quitting at a party than people dying or being hunted down any day.

She opened her mouth to give some words of comfort before seeing Lydia's eyes sparkle. She closed it, knowing that nothing good was going to come from that face.

"Wait a minute, you can sing." She stated, and Kirsten immediately backed away as if Lydia was some predator stalking her prey.

"Anyone can sing, it's whether or not they meet the expectations of-"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean!"

Kirsten frowned. She didn't like where this was going.

"What are you thinking in that pretty little brain of yours, Lyds? You think I can just learn a few songs in one night and then perform in front of a bunch of strangers?"

Lydia's smile seemed to grow even wider, "No, no. This is a amazing idea!" She said as she started to pace and think through her evil little plan. Kirsten could tell she wasn't listening to anything she was saying. "It would be a nice first impression! I mean, just imagine it. You can perform at my party - who _everyone_   goes to, and then you go to school and everyone will know you are."

"They'll already know who I am. I'm your cousin, Lyds. We look a lot alike, and besides, I think they'll know about the girl that has to repeat the Junior year." Kirsten said with a roll of her eyes.

Lydia ignored her again which wasn't a surprise.

"The only problem is, you're supposed to go to school tomorrow before the party. Maybe I can convince mom to not let you go to school until Monday. I mean, why would your first day be on a Friday anyway?"

Kirsten frowned. She didn't like seeing the cogs turn in her cousin's brilliant brain. She knew it was a pretty good plan. She knew Lydia was obsessed with her image, and Kirsten loved Lydia. She's her favorite cousin, and she wasn't going to mess up her image by showing up at school with torn jeans and dirty sneakers like she wanted to. She wasn't going to be selfish just because her mother was missing.

She gulped, but sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

Lydia beamed with excitement, "I'll give you the band's number and see when you can go practice with them!"

At that, she ran out the room, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing with joy.

Kirsten sighed as she turned back to the living room to clean up their mess. She danced and acted and even presented a monologue in front of thousands of people. Her heart was on the stage, she was born to be a performer.

How hard could singing in front of a house full of high school kids be?

* * *

 

Cedric Gordon listened in silently to the phone call between Lydia Martin and another teenage boy with a smile on his face and a plan forming. The call had ended shortly and he stood up, setting his headphones down and walking silently through the small apartment before entering the very room of the young amateur hunter, Aaron Manning. He entered the room without knocking, ignoring the young teenager's sudden shock and fear as he covered his pants with a blanket and closed a file quickly.

Gordon rolled his eyes, knowing fully well what the dirty teenage boy was doing. One peak at the file, and he knew the file contained pictures of their target, Kirsten Blackwood. 

He stood silently in the dim-lit room for a moment thinking as a scared looking eighteen year old stared back at him with wide eyes, stuttering as he tried to say he didn't do anything. Gordon wasn't paying attention though, his mind was focused on the fact that little Aaron had a crush on their target. He couldn't let the boy ruin his plans, but he felt the cogs in his head start to turn. The boy could get close to the girl and perhaps make things a little easier for his plan. Of course, if the boy ruined or told her what he was up to, he would have to kill him. 

He didn't mind. He wasn't going to let anything get in his way for the revenge he was seeking on the girl.

Gordon closed the door behind him, careful not to wake the other young, amateur hunters in the small apartment.

"Change of plans." Gordon said, his voice low and dangerous. He smiled with a mischievous smile, "Kirsten will be performing at a party tomorrow, and I want you to be there."

Gordon didn't ignore the face of shock and excitement on the boys face before he sat down and began explaining the plan.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles stared at the clear dry erase board in front of him with wide eyes. Pictures of the latest victims sprawled on the board with various colors of strings attached, pointing to different directions. His eyes scanned all the case files opened on his bed then back to the crime scene photos. He squinted, then his eyes widened at a realization.

He quickly wrote underneath every victim's picture where they were taken. 

First victim, taken at a busy night club. Second victim, taken at a busy school event. Third victim, taken during a parade.

He gulped. Fear and excitement ran through his body all at once. He knew these victims were related, but he had no evidence pointing towards his belief. Now he did. Not much, but maybe enough to convince his father.

Then his eyes caught sight at the coroner's report. He looked at the crime scene photo of the first victim's body being hung up to a tree at a busy park. The coroner's statement said that the body was hung before her death. There were multiple stab wounds, but Stiles could tell there was barely any blood on the ground directly underneath.

Stiles immediately searched for the coroner's statement of the second victim. He started at the picture of the victim's body pinned to the side of a building in an alley. He could see the victim's hair was dramatically cut. When he first saw it, he wasn't sure what to think about it. At first, he thought it was a sign of remorse, but now he wasn't so sure as he looked at the crime scene photos of the third victim. 

The third victim's body was tied in the front seat of the victim's car. The victim's eyes were cut out, and the coroner's statement said that the eyes were clawed out _before_  the victim died, and that there was no doubt the victim died in the front seat of their car.

Except Stiles was sure having your eyes clawed out was pretty messy, but there was no blood in sight.

And it didn't look like a knife, or any tool. 

His heart sank in his chest. Why was the killer collecting parts of it's victims? First blood, then hair, now eyes? What was next? And why was the killer taking these things? As a trophy?

All Stiles knew was that all the victims are taken at a busy place and that the killer takes something of theirs before killing them and leaving their body as if being it displayed as a warning.

He quickly turned to his laptop, quickly searching for any busy events in Beacon Hills where the killer may go next. The rave that the first victim was taken from was closed after being robbed. There were no major parties, clubs, or even parades or events.

His phone beeped and he grabbed it absentmindedly.

His heart dropped as he read the text from Lydia.

_Coming to my party tomorrow?_

* * *

 

Kirsten sighed as she lied back in her bed, wrapping herself in pink blankets. Lydia had just told her that her mom allowed her to wait to go to school until Monday as long as the only place she goes is the drummer's house to practice. Apparently the band thought that school was an option too, so she was skipping school to practice their songs all day long until Lydia's party. 

Lydia seemed way more excited than her, but Kirsten would deal. It's just one night and just a couple songs. It wasn't like she hasn't performed before. She loved performing. She performed in front of thousands of people before, and she was sure Lydia would have a lot of people over. 

Kirsten never liked performing to a few people. It made her nervous. For some reason, the more people, the more relaxed she felt.

Kirsten just sighed heavily, starring at the full moon that stared back at her from her small window. She could already feel the moon's pull on her, but she learned a long time ago to control the fox inside her. She wasn't going to give in. She needed her rest for tomorrow.

But maybe a nice walk won't hurt. She did have writer's block, and her publisher was demanding the next chapter of her novel. She just wished that her mother could be there. She was always able to bounce ideas off her. Sometimes they would spend all night just talking about what would happen in each chapter, and sometimes they would just talk about the excitement of publishing her first book. It would help her get through college, and the two were desperate for money.

But now she was repeating Junior year. Well, two months of junior year. She had more time now, but all that money she spent on freshman orientation to the college she was accepted in was for nothing. Technically sense she only had two months of senior year in Texas, she should still be able to graduate, but for some reason, she found herself back at Junior section. She doesn't know how that even happened, but her mother told her not to try to "fix" the problem, and once she used that voice, there was no going back.

Kirsten sighed heavily. She didn't want to think about school. Not right now, not when all of her pack back at home was about to head off to college without her. Kit and Raven were going into Animation, Alice was going in to become a Director, Ruby was going into the Air Force, Neko was going into Software Engineering, and Kirsten was supposed to go into Marketing and Creative Writing.

But she could practically see her dreams crumble. The pack has been too busy with college stuff to even text her.

She didn't even get to say goodbye. They haven't even replied to her text telling them that she was in California with her cousin.

Kirsten sighed and looked back at the moon starring back at her.

_What the hell,_  Kirsten thought, standing up quickly and shoving her muddy sneakers on. She was glad that Gypsy wasn't here yet, because if she was, she would probably bark and warn everyone that she was sneaking out, or she would have to take her with her.

But not tonight. Tonight it was just Kirsten, her music, and the moonlight dancing on her skin, stirring her energy up and bringing out her fox.

 

Kirsten made it to the neighborhood park quicker than she thought. She was glad that there was no one there, probably because the park closes at eleven. Still, she was happy there was no cop cars parked near either. Back home, there was always a cop eyeing for teenagers sneaking into the park to do god-knows-what.

Kirsten smiled as she looked through her playlist then sat on the swing. She closed her eyes and inhaled the clean night air as she let the swing push her back and forth with a smile on her face. She loved the feeling of being outside at night. She loved the feeling of moonlight on her skin, the clean air, and the beautiful silence. But tonight, she loved how nothing could interrupt her as she listened to her favorite songs on repeat. She's been wanting to relax sense she's gotten here. All she could think about was her mother and no Lydia's party. She wanted to laugh at how something as simple as a party still worried her even though her mother was possibly in trouble. 

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by being shoved to the ground. Her face hit the dirt ground with a loud _thud_ and she felt her hands being pinned behind her. She could immediately tell it was a human judging by how weak they were and immediately shoved them backwards as if they were light as a feather. Without warning, she flashed her razor-sharp fangs and her electric glowing blue eyes at the two teenagers. 

One boy looked terrified, but the other just laughed.

"I'm not falling for that, _whore_." He spat and immediately charged Kirsten. Kirsten wanted to throw him back, but knew they were human. She could remember the many humans she accidentally used her powers on. Tears stung her eyes as she thought of her dad. 

The boy pinned her hands to the ground as the second guy started to unzip his pants. Kirsten slammed her eyes shut, flashbacks flooding her mind of when she was young. She could practically feel the man's warm breath on her neck as he pressed his bare skin on hers. She shivered and let out a low growl, feeling her teeth growing sharper. She knew it wasn't a good sign as anger surged through her body, the moon charging her abilities even more. 

They were humans. They were just teenagers, but she couldn't let it happen again. Not again.

As she felt the boy's fragile hands start to pull at her jeans, Kirsten kneed him right in the shin. He yelped in pain and immediately pulled out a pocket knife. Kirsten growled and kicked the other boy before jumping up, flashing her claws. The same boy looked terrified, but gripped his pocket knife tighter. The other boy still wasn't having it as he began to charge towards her. Kirsten didn't hesitate to wrap her hands around his small neck. The other boy tried to charge her, but she did the same to him ignoring the sharp pain in her abdomen.

She felt the energy wrap around her body through her hands, pulling the boy's energy into her. She could feel their pathetic little souls slip out of their fragile human bodies, and before she could do stop, their lifeless bodies slumped and fell to the ground.

Kirsten stared at the lifeless bodies with wide eyes. 

_I can't believe I did it again._  Kirsten thought, tears starting to sting her eyes as she thought back to her father. Her heart was in her stomach, and her knees were feeling week.

"Hey!" Someone screamed. Kirsten looked up, knowing fully well that her eyes were still glowing blue. The man stopped, eyes wide but Kirsten didn't stay for long. She turned and ran full speed towards the forest.

The thumping sound of her feet hitting the forest floor matched the rhythm of her frantic heart. She kept running even though she knew the human wouldn't be able to keep up if he tried. She ran and ran, seeing the browns and greens of the forest surrounding her began to blur. She was running so fast she couldn't see where she was going. It had only been less than a minute and she already knew she was deep into the forest of Beacon Hills.

She only stopped when she felt her body hit something hard. She flew backwards, landing on her bottom a few feet away. The world seemed black for a moment, before the adrenaline hit her once again. She jumped to her feet, searching for whatever she ran into. 

The smell hit her first, then the feeling of the energy drawing her closer like it did with every supernatural being she met.

She knew what it was. A werewolf, and not just any werewolf.

She could tell by the energy it was an Alpha, but she could tell it wasn't an ordinary alpha either. A true alpha.

She would die if she messed with a true alpha werewolf. Her heart skipped a beat as the figure a few feet in front of her grew closer. The hairy werewolf began to morph into something more human, but it's eyes remained the crimson red. Kirsten didn't have time to stare and observe the True Alpha's features out of fear of death, especially if the true alpha knew what she did. 

He spotted Kirsten, and Kirsten did the only thing she could think of. 

She ran. She ran full-speed, deeper into the forest. She ran off of adrenaline and fear for what shes done, flashbacks of her father and the boys and her past rapist plaguing her mind. She ran until she felt a sudden need to stop. A surge of energy and power surrounded her, and Kirsten stopped to find herself in the middle of a large trunk of a tree.

Her heart started to settle down. She knew her speed was no amount for a werewolf, even a True Alphas. She knew he wouldn't catch up to her.

But she needed to be home, but for some reason the energy surrounding her told her to stay. To stay at this very tree trunk. Kirsten knew it wasn't a normal tree. No, it was filled with energy and power.

It was like the lake back in Texas. The lake that no one could find unless it wants to be found. The lake that drew supernaturals in and caused chaos. The lake that caused the mysterious deaths of Crystal Lake to rise in triple digits.

A sudden heaviness washed over Kirsten. Her knees trembled as she lowered her weak body to the ground. She was tired. She needed rest. The two souls she had wouldn't give her much energy until after she's rested.

She closed her eyes, feeling her body hit the hard surface of the tree as she let herself be surrounded by darkness.

* * *

 

The first thing she heard was soft whispers. She knew she was dreaming because she couldn't smell or sense anything or anyone. When she walked, it felt like walking through water. Her surroundings were bright, but one familiar thing stayed.

The tree trunk stood in the large white room. A teenager sat in the middle, mumbling softly to himself. She could see tears staining his face.

She wanted to turn around and leave him be, but she was suddenly dragged towards him. He jumped when he saw her.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice sounding hypnotic. 

Kirsten didn't reply at first. She didn't want to even though she knew it was just a dream. But she felt the urge to talk to him as if he was her personal diary. She felt the pull to sit next to him and tell him all her deepest secrets, because this was a dream and he wouldn't judge.

She swallowed a lump in her throat as she sat on the tree trunk next to him.

"My name is Kirsten." She said softly and slowly.

"Stiles." He said, looking away. It was then that Kirsten could see he was looking at a photo frame. Inside the frame was a picture of a young teenager. She had dark brown hair and a huge smile on her face. She was holding an arrow, and Kirsten's heart skipped a beat. She had a feeling she wasn't just interested in the bow and arrow. The feeling that she was a hunter was strong.

"Who's that?" 

"Her name's Allison." He said sadly, but gave a small smile, "Allison Argent."

Argent. She knew the name well. She was definitely a hunter.

"You were very fond of her." Kirsten stated, not looking away from the photograph.

He nodded, wiping a tear away. "She was...amazing. She is amazing." He corrected himself. Kirsten wondered how she died, but knew that she probably died hunting. She wondered if this Stiles guy knew she was a hunter. Was he a hunter himself?

He wore red plaid pajama pants and a plain grey t-shirt, but underneath Kirsten could see he had a nice set of muscles, even though he looked pretty scrawny. His hair was ruffled up like he was sleeping.

She wanted to laugh knowing that he was sleeping.

Why did she think that? No, he wasn't real. He was just a figment of her imagination. An imaginary person to talk to after everything that has been happening to her.

"What happened?" Kirsten found herself asking, wanting to focus on someone else's problems besides her own for once.

"She died."

"How?"

He gulped, and Kirsten could tell that he felt pain and guilt, even though she couldn't physically feel his emotions like she would in real life.

He licked his lips nervously, "I was possessed by an evil fox spirit - the Nogitsune." He started. Kirsten tried not to show her surprise. Of course he knew about the supernatural. He was apart of her mind, her dreams.

He continued telling her the story about being possessed. He was apparently a human boy apart of a pack. Lydia was apparently a banshee apart of the pack as well. Kirsten wanted to laugh at how her sub-conscious could make up such stories about the people she knew. She couldn't imagine Lydia Martin being involved in the supernatural world.

But, Stiles continued his story all the way up to the death of Allison Argent. He talked about the guilt he felt, the nightmares, and that he knew this dream would soon end in a flashback of that night. He knew no dream would end good. They all were nightmares.

Kirsten wondered if her sub-conscious was giving her idea for her next chapter. She had to admit, it was a nice story-line. It would be a turn of events in her novel, and was especially good sense her novel was supernatural-related.

She always wrote about tragedies, and this part of her sub-conscious was giving her the best - worst? - tragedy to write about.

Once the boy was done talking, the frame disappeared and the boy looked as if a weight was lifted off his chest.

"I know how you feel." Kirsten found herself saying without realizing. 

He turned to her, eyebrow raised as if questioning if she really did.

Kirsten took a deep breath, but it felt like there was no air. "When I was seven, I got in a fight with my dad." She said, biting her lip nervously. "I wasn't aware of my powers at the time. I..." She felt tears sting her eyes. "I accidentally killed him."

She gulped and looked to see his reaction. He didn't stare at her as if she was a monster, but as if he truly understood. He felt sorry for her.

"My dad's sister found out one day." Kirsten continued, "Tried to take me away. I accidentally killed her whole family. The only people that survived where my mother and her husband that wasn't there. My mom and I ran off and lived our lives in Texas. Back then we lived in Oregon."

"Were you born there?"

"Born in California, but moved to Oregon, then to Louisiana, then Texas, now back in California." Kirsten said, sighing and looking at her hands in her lap.

Stiles nodded, "What abilities?"

Kirsten bit her lip. She didn't want to explain. She didn't know why her sub-conscious needed her to explain what abilities she had. She didn't want to.

She just sighed and lied down, "You're my sub-conscious, don't you know already?"

Stiles looked at her oddly before laying next to her, his hands behind his head. "I thought you were _my_  sub-conscious."

This dream was making so sense. Kirsten just shook her head and sighed, "You shouldn't feel guilty, you know."

"About Allison?"

"Yeah." Kirsten said. Somehow, she started to see visions of Stiles and events of the Nogitsune. She saw the death of this Allison Argent on repeat, and suddenly she started to like this young huntress, even though she was a supernatural being herself.

But like Stiles said, this particular huntress was apart of a werewolf pack.

How odd.

He sighed heavily, "You shouldn't feel guilty about your dad."

"You're right." Kirsten said, and Stiles seemed a little shock, "I shouldn't. It was an accident. But...the two boys in the park-" Kirsten felt tears sting her eyes again, "Now that I feel guilty about."

Stiles sat up quickly, "What two boys?"

Kirsten sat up too seeing worry in his eyes. She bit her lip and looked away, "I was taking a walk-"

"At night?"

"I'm a were-fox, so yea."

He looked a little flustered, so Kirsten continued. "Two boys tried to jump me and...force me." She swallowed, and she could feel Stiles place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She could _feel_  the warmth, even though she felt like she wasn't supposed to feel such warmth in a dream. She ignored it and continued, "I killed them. I didn't mean to exactly, but it's the full moon." She sighed heavily once again, sitting up straighter, "I lost control."

"It's not your fault." He said, rubbing small circles on her back, "What they did wasn't right. You just tried to defend yourself."

"I'm a supernatural being with enhanced strength and speed. I didn't need to kill two fragile human teenagers." Kirsten spat, but Stiles didn't pull away.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, "You didn't choose to be a supernatural."

She could feel her heart sink at those words. He was right, she didn't choose. But she knew that she had to remain in control. The world was filled with fragile humans. She couldn't kill innocent people. She couldn't kill people based off one little stupid mistake.

She felt a tear fall down her cheek and was surprised when Stiles leaned in and wiped it away. Their faces were close. She could see his honey brown eyes sparkle, staring back at her electric blue ones. 

"The world is cold and cruel, but when you're going through hell-" Stiles started, speaking slowly and softly, every word rolling off his tongue perfectly.

"Keep going." Kirsten finished, her eyes trailing down from his chocolate eyes to his soft pale lips. He could see him take a nervous breath, even if it didn't seem like they were truly breathing.

"There's chaos and pain everywhere, but sometimes that's what fuels us. Our will can change so much, do so much." Kirsten said, looking back up to Stiles' eyes. His hands had went from her back to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Their foreheads almost touched and she could feel the warmth radiating off him.

"Fuel for what?" He asked, looking at her electric blue eyes. She felt the urge to kiss him grow stronger and their lips began to grow closer. She felt his soft lips on her glossy ones. His warm tongue danced as it begged for an entrance and Kirsten could feel herself falling downwards, her back on something softer, like a bed as Stiles climbed on top of her, his hands trailing down her body. His touch made her body heat up. She arched her back in pleasure as he kissed her stomach. She wasn't sure when she took her shirt off, but she was suddenly in nothing but her bra and panties and he was shirtless. She knew he had abs hidden under the baggy shirt, and she smiled as she let her hand trail down his chest.

"Somehow," Stiles started, his breath heavy and full of lust, "Your touch makes me feel like everything will be OK." He admitted.

Kirsten couldn't deny it either. His warm, caring touch made her feel like everything would be OK. As if her mother would be back and fine and she could move far away from her aunt Natalie, as if her pack would not leave her and she wouldn't have to repeat school, as if she didn't kill so many innocent people.

Her heart was beating fast. She couldn't remember anyone making her feel like this. She loved how he was touching her. It wasn't full of anger or even a hunger for sex, but full of care and protection.

"Everything will be OK." Kirsten said, starring at his honey brown eyes. She wondered when they got on a bed with dark brown blankets. She wondered when their surroundings were of a pink, orange, blue, and purple night sky that was littered with tiny glowing stars. It was beautiful, but somehow all she wanted to look at was the stranger on top of her.

"Everything will be OK." He repeated, but his voice sounded far away. She frowned, not liking how his voice seemed so distant. His warmth was disappearing, instead growing cold.

"What's happening?" He questioned, but he didn't sound frightened. He sounded confused and curious, but as if he lost something.

Kirsten opened her mouth to speak, but a sudden pain in her abdomen stopped her. She grimaced and felt the cold hands of Stiles touching her sides, his face close to hers. "What is it? What's wrong?" His voice was louder yet still distant. He seemed anxious and worried.

Kirsten didn't say anything. She was too focused on the stinging pain radiating through her body, but Stiles soon discovered what was wrong. He looked down at her stomach, eyes wide in fear.

"You're bleeding."

"I was stabbed." Kirsten admitted. She had forgotten after the short run-in with the alpha werewolf.

"I think it's infected." He said, his voice growing more and more distant.

"How?" Kirsten questioned, her words becoming slurred. She looked at Stiles' worried expression one last time before the sound of a blaring alarm clock rang through the ear and the scene around her whipped away.

 

Kirsten's eyes snapped opened as she gasped for breath. She sat up straighter, starring down at the wound. It stopped bleeding, but her heart sank as she wondered why it never heeled.

She lifted her shirt. She could see it was infected with something green and white oozing out. Kirsten grimaced as she sat up straighter.

She was still on the damn tree trunk, and the morning light was showing from behind the trees. Her heart raced as she jumped to her feet, trying to ignore the stinging pain. She searched her pockets, trying to find her phone but realized it was probably at the park. She cursed herself and took one last look at her infected wound before sprinting towards the direction she thought was the right direction. 

She needed to get home before her aunt or Lydia woke up. She needed to clean the wound and figure out why she wasn't healing. And she definitely needed to forget about that weird dream.

* * *

 

Veronica Blackwood cursed at herself as she saw the morning light shine between the blinds as she threw in random items to each boxes. She was running out of time, and she was afraid she wouldn't get all of Kirsten's stuff to the moving truck in time. She needed more time, but Celia was probably already on her way with her two muscle men, and Veronica knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself. 

Veronica felt a tear sting her eyes as she thought about her daughter. She couldn't let anything happen to her only daughter, and she would do anything for her. She would risk her life if it meant making sure Kirsten stayed alive, away from the bastards that wanted her dead.

Just as she shoved the last of the items in an empty box, the front door flew open and heavy footsteps came near. Veronica could feel her heart in her throat as the bleach blonde hair came into view. Celia stepped forward with a evil look plastered on her face, her two muscle men right behind her on each side.

"Where's the bitch?"

"She's not a bitch." Veronica defended her daughter. Celia just rolled her eyes and pulled out a dagger.

"Where's Kirsten?"

Veronica swallowed. She thought about all the sad things she could think of, already feeling the tears sting her eyes. "She's gone."

"Gone?"

"Dead." She whimpered, afraid to look away. Without warning, Celia thrust the dagger in her stomach, "She's _what?_ " She spat, her warm coffee breath on Veronica's neck.

"She lost control..." Veronica stuttered between breaths as Celia twisted the dagger still in her stomach, "I...I had no choice." Tears streamed down her face. She could only hope Celia would believe her, but she knew Celia was smart.

Celia tilted her head and Veronica knew it was the end.

"You lying whore." She spat, taking the dagger out. Veronica let out a painful cry. The dagger hit the wood floor with a loud clinging noise. Celia punched Veronica without warning, watching as her fragile body fall to the ground in pain. Celia spit on her face and started to kick her, screaming curse woods. The two men joined in, all that could be heard was screams of anger and cries of pain until everything suddenly stopped.

Veronica cried on the wood floor in her own puddle of blood and tears. Celia knelt down, her hands on her knees. She snarled at the woman before her, "Fine. I'll just _make_  you show me where she is."

"I...will...Never." Veronica said between gasps of air.

Celia just shook her head with a hint of laughter, "You don't have to do anything, sweetie pie." She said before turning to one of the muscle men who bent over to a brief case Veronica didn't see before. He pulled out a syringe and Veronica felt her heart sink as Celia grabbed it and smiled.

"Don't worry, we won't kill you." She said, putting the needle in Veronica's arm as she tried to pull away, "Not yet, anyway." She said with a smile, "We'll make her watch her lying bitch of a mother die before we do anything else."

Veronica let out a cry as Celia stood up, handing the syringe back to one of the men. She watched as Veronica squirmed until her weak body finally went limp.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I've had writers block for so long due to being sick and all drugged up, and now I finally write this! of course, this is probably because I chose to write instead of sleeping...


End file.
